The invention relates to substituted quinolones and to methods for their preparation as well as to their use for the production of medicaments for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases, especially for use as antiviral agents, particularly against cytomegaloviruses.
WO 00/040561 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,363 describe quinolones having activity against viruses of the herpes family. EP-A 612731 describes quinolones as antiviral agents, particularly against HIV. WO 02/009758, WO 02/085886 and WO 03/050107 claim quinolones as broad-spectrum antibiotics. WO 97/004775 and WO 97/004779 describe quinolones as inhibitors of PDE4 and TNFα, among others for the treatment of inflammatory diseases, HIV and HCMV. EP-A 276700 describes 8 cyanoquinolones as antibiotics. WO 02/026713 describes quinolones as antiparasitic compounds.
On the market there are structurally different agents having antiviral activity whose breadth of application is severely restricted owing to a pronounced side-effect profile and a possible development of resistance. New agents for better and more effective therapy are therefore desirable.